A crisp, clean, wrinkle-free, and crease-free shirt collar and jacket collar are important to many people, such as professionals and fashionistas. Unfortunately, when a shirt or suit is stored, even for a short time, in an enclosure, drawer, bag, carrying case, or the like, it often becomes wrinkled, creased, and/or crushed, degrading the structure, e.g., the shoulders padding, the collar, etc. Particularly, the material of the collar and upper shoulder area in a garment tends to degrade and lose its shape and structure contributing sagging, dimpling of shoulders including wrinkling and creasing. This results in an unsightly and potentially unwearable garment.
There has been a long felt need for maintaining and transporting stored garments, such as shirts, suits, and jackets, as wrinkle-free, crease-free, and with maintained intended garment shape and structure, as possible for subsequent use.